


Burned

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Mayhem (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Øystein on Per.
Relationships: Euronymous | Øystein Aarseth/Dead | Per Yngve Ohlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Burned

_Look at him over there._

_Bloodied, yet so beautiful._

_Who would've thought that such a destructive force could be so, so amazing?_

_His screams filled the air, like that of a demon, trapped in the fiery pits of hell._

_And they, the crowd, looked upon him, entranced, as if he were a siren at sea, commanding them at his will._

_I strum my guitar, fingers bending and twisting, focusing on the music, but my eyes are only for him._

_He is a demon, filled with flames, burning like a star, only he's burning so brightly that he's threatening to burn himself down, too._

_That's alright - I'm willing to get burned._


End file.
